


Gonna Make This Place Your Home

by nora_grace



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Badass Clarke Griffin, Bellarke Endgame, Bellarke feels, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Bisexual Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes Friendship, Doctor Clarke Griffin, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Bellamy Blake, Minor Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Multi, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin are Best Friends, POV Bellamy Blake, POV Clarke Griffin, Past Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nora_grace/pseuds/nora_grace
Summary: After finishing the bag of chips, she quickly grabbed as much food her bag could hold and silently walked out of the gas station, leaving the abandoned building with hope she could find more supply. But hope was stupid. It had never done Clarke any good before the apocalypse so why would it now? That statement seemed to just become even more true as she slowly started walking back the way she came, back on the once abandoned street, where there are three cars parked on the street.Three cars that definitely were not there before.-A Bellarke love story in the zombie apocalypse that no one asked for.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & John Murphy, Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes, Monty Green & Jasper Jordan, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 32
Kudos: 77





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fic!! So sorry if this is horrible, but please leave comments on how I should improve and what you like!! Enjoy an AU nobody asked for!!
> 
> Follow my tumbler for updates! @noragraceee

Today was supposed to be her dad’s birthday. She should’ve been woken up by her alarm she set on her phone at 8 o’clock, climbed out of her queen sized, white bed and headed to Jake’s best-loved bakery to grab his favorite cake. She got him the same red velvet cake every year, with the words ‘Happy Birthday Jake’ in blue icing written on the doubles layers. The bakery was in the middle of the city where she grew up in Arkadia, so it was a good 40 minutes from her family’s home due to the city’s traffic. After she got the cake, she’d take an uber home and wake her father with a birthday breakfast and hugs.

They’d spend the day walking about his favorite park, sitting on an all too familiar bench discussing how life in Polis was treating her. She’d talk about her medical residency at Polis Memorial Hospital and her girlfriend, Lexa. Jake would ask how her childhood best friend, Wells, was doing and that would lead to a story Jake had about the man’s father, Thelonious Jaha. The conversation would’ve gone for hours until her mother would text her and tell her everyone was in place for Jake’s surprise birthday party. It was never much of a surprise anymore because they threw one every year and just like the years prior her father would act like it was the last thing he was expecting.It was their tradition and by far her favorite.

That was the plan a month ago, at least.

Clarke misses how easy life use to be. Okay, maybe not easy, her job was to take care of sick people and make sure no one died. But when a patient did die, they never turned into flesh eating monsters that didn't stop trying to kill you unless you bashed their heads in. But no matter how stressful a day was, she always got to go home to her girlfriend. She could go to bars with her best friend, call her dad and talk to him about her passion for art. Clarke could watch an episode of _Brooklyn Nine-Nine_ for fucks sake. 

But now she was walking the outlines of a place she’d describe as a ghost town. She'd laugh at how it almost exactly resembles an abandon town of a movie she saw growing up, if the act didn't hurt due to the lack of water she doesn't have. She had been following these random railroad tracks for about a week, until she’d seen the town a few miles away and decided it would probably be best to stock up on more supplies. The last town Clarke had come across was overrun with the walking dead, so she decided it would be for the best if she just kept walking instead of becoming dinner. She hasn’t eaten anything since the last of her granola bars ran out yesterday morning, so she’d take her chances running into a few walkers if that meant she found more food. Clarke also tends to only sleep when necessary and if she can find somewhere along the path of the railroad track safe enough to, so it would be nice if she could find somewhere in this town to get some shut eye for more than an hour.

Truth be told Clarke wasn’t as afraid of the walkers as she probably should be. When things first started to go to hell, she was too busy worrying on how she was going to make it out of Polis to be thinking too much about the new disease that brought back the bodies of the dead with a hunger to eat the living. She’d kill more walkers than she can count with the help of the pistol tucked into the waistband of her ripped, skinny jeans and the katana in her hand as she approached the new town. She found the only way to make sure the walkers never got back up was to make it a head-shot, she was grateful she was a quick learner so she’d gotten good at using her gun and sword fast.

The only sound coming to Clarke’s ear is the light tap of her worn-down, black combat boots and the thump of her pack hitting her back with every step. She herd the same sounds of snarling coming from the dead, birds in the sky and the crunch of leaves under her boots for the past few weeks, so she's use to the defining silence by now. Looking around, she found herself on a street with little stores scattered around, her eyes immediately scanning for any source of danger around her. There weren’t any abandoned cars on the street or rotting bodies which unnerved Clarke to no end, but she didn’t have time to analyze what made the feeling come when she saw two walkers dragging their feet up ahead of her, noticing her arrival. She quickly took them out with the katana, not wanting to waste bullets or make too much noise. When the last of the two walkers hit the ground, she looked up and saw a sign indicating a small gas station a few yards ahead.

Everything in Clarke was telling her to leave this town and don’t look back, to go back to the safety of the train track, but she needed supplies so badly and had no idea when she’d find another opportunity as good as this. The only thing left Clarke Griffin had was her life, which she won't have for much longer if she doesn't try to look for water or food, nerves be damned. So she held her breath as she made her way to the building, fearing it might’ve already been taken of all it’s useful supplies or be home to a walker. She slowly opened the door to the building and scanned the area for any potential threat, when none were found she slowly entered the gas station, finding it abandoned. Her feet carried her slowly to one of the isles and she felt so happy she could cry, any fear or nerves evaporating with her discovery.

“Thank fuck,” she said breathlessly as she made her way in front of the variety of food staring back at her. Clarke grabbed the first thing her hands could get a hold of and dived in. She moaned at the taste of the salty chips touching her tongue, relief of eating for the first time that day washing over her. She felt like she had finally found some luck as she swallowed the chips she was devouring, a smile blanketing her face.

After finishing the bag of chips, she quickly got up and grabbed as much food and water her bag could hold and silently walked out of the gas station, leaving the abandoned building with hope she could find more supplies. But hope was stupid. It had never done Clarke any good before the apocalypse, so why would it now? That statement seemed to just become even more true as she slowly started walking back the way she came, back on the once abandoned street, where there are three cars parked on the street.

Three cars that definitely were _not_ there before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumbler for updates! @noragraceee


	2. Wells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Clarke?”
> 
> Her eyes snapped from Jasper’s to the man standing a few feet away from them, his face a mix of relief, love, and surprise. Her katana slips from her hands at the sight of him, tears stinging her eyes. She doesn’t think before she throws herself into his arms, him responding just as quick squeezing her tight. Clarke buries her face in his neck, the smell from her childhood flooding her senses. They stay like that for a minute until she pulls back and looks at her best friend’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, I was not expecting that much love on the first chapter!! Thank you guys so much!! I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter!!
> 
> Follow my tumbler for updates! @noragraceee

_Three cars that definitely were not  there before. _

Clarke would think that during the apocalypse that people would want to come together, to survive with one another. So that maybe one day life would be more than just surviving the walkers. That’s what she thought last time when she ran into other people. The leader's name was Cage, who ended up trying to stab her in the back, _literally._ That was the first person Clarke ever killed and his death lies heavy on her shoulders even though it was her or him. It was still one more life gone.

_Stop it, Clarke._ She shakes her head quickly to try and relieve herself of her thoughts. She needs to get out of here before anyone sees her, so she turns around quickly, as quiet as she can-

“ _Wait!”_ A voice comes to her ears and she flinches at the sound of another person talking. Clarke hears light footsteps of someone jogging up behind her as the grip on her katana tightens. “Are you alone?”

Clarke slowly turns her head and is met with a tall, lean boy with goggles on top of his light brown wavy hair. He’s got a friendly smile starting to make a way across his face, but before she can start to decide if she should answer, she sees another figure behind him moving. 

“Jasper! What are you-” Another boy starts, but as his eyes land on Clarke, he cuts himself off. A look of confusion blankets his face. Before one of not so hidden panic when he looks to find a katana in her hand. Her grip only tightens. No matter how harmless both boys seem, she can’t take any chances.

The boy, supposedly name Jasper looks down at her white knuckled grip on her sword and swallows looking back at her, “As cool as it that you have a fucking _katana._ I think it’s safe to say Monty and I” he looks at the other skinny boy then back at her. “Aren’t going to cause you any harm, so if you don’t mind…” Jasper gestures to the sword in a putting it away manner.

She lets her grip loosen, but doesn’t make any move to put it away. A part of her wants to let her front down, talk to these people. Another part of her wants to have a chance to thrive, and do something more than walk those stupid train tracks on the way to no where. But last time Clarke let her guard down she almost got herself killed and ended up taking a life. She never wants to have to be put in the position to do that.

She’s about to speak when yet another voice comes off from the distance. But this voice is different from Monty and Jasper, this voice is the one who helped her get through her first break up, made her laugh when all she wanted to do was cry, this voice was one that is familiar and that she loves. 

“ _Clarke?”_

Her eyes snapped from Jasper’s to the man standing a few feet away from them, his face a mix of relief, love, and surprise. Her katana slips from her hands at the sight of him, tears stinging her eyes. She doesn’t think before she throws herself into his arms, him responding just as quick squeezing her tight. Clarke buries her face in his neck, the smell from her childhood flooding her senses. They stay like that for a minute until she pulls back and looks at her best friend’s face.

_Wells._

_________________________________________________

**-3 WEEKS AGO-**

_Polis is in complete ruin. Clarke and Wells have been hiding out in Wells apartment since everything went to shit. They were trying to figure out some way to get out of the city and to somewhere that was safer. At the rate everything was falling apart, they both feared they wouldn't make it out of the city if they didn't leave in the morning. After they left Polis, they planned to go to Arkadia and grab their parents. They didn't really have a plan for after that but they'd survive. Clarke would make sure of it._

_"... so we head out the back stairwell and grab my car..." Wells was going over the plan for the 5th time that hour, while Clarke was trying to pack supplies. She was trying to grab anything and everything they might need for if they can even get out of the city. Once she packed all the food and medical supplies that were in Wells's apartment, she took a seat in front of his floor to ceiling window that overlooked their once beautiful city. A few buildings were on fire, but since the electricity had been cut two days ago, that and the stars were the only thing lighting the up the darkness of the city. Clarke felt a tear fall from her eyes, her front she put up to try and stay strong dissolved, at the thought that somewhere out there was Lexa and once Clarke left the city, she'd basically be leaving her to die unless she already found a way out. God, She hoped she had._

_"We'll get through this, Clarke." Wells spoke from behind her, startling her. He took a seat next to her on the floor, grabbed her hand with a reassuring squeeze."I don't know how," he turned his head watching Clarke as she gazed down at the dead people walking,"but we will."_

_"How?" She turned to look at him, her blue eyes glossed over with tears, "How will we? People are coming back from the dead and eating anything that's still breathing. How do we even kill something that is already dead?" She said in a whisper, scared that if she raised her voice, she'd break._

_Wells pushed a stray piece of golden hair that had fallen out of her ponytail behind her ear, holding her face so she would look him dead in his brown eyes,"We will survive." She couldn't tell if he was trying to convince himself or her, but the only thing that was for sure was they had each other. So she gave a small nod and placed her head on his shoulder as he pulled an arm around her waist._

_They had to make it. They had to._

_________________________________________________

**-PRESENT-**

Looking at Wells, feeling him, hearing his voice. It broke something in Clarke,a sob ripping through her body without her permission, "I thought you were dead, how are- I don't understand-what-" Clarke's words coming out of her mouth, but not being able to get one thought out. Wells was looking at her with a soft smile covering his face and a few tears running down his face as well.

Instead of answering, he just hugged her again. She closed her eyes and felt all the worry release from her body as she hung on to Wells. She had her best friend back. She didn't need him to answer any questions right now, she was just happy to know he was alive. Everything else could wait a damn minute.

-

“So...” Jasper’s voice startles Clarke and Wells out of their little reunion, “I take it you two know each other?” 

Clarke takes a step back from Wells and turns around to face Monty and Jasper, a small laugh bubbling in her chest, “This is Clarke Griffin, my best friend.” Wells introduces her to Monty and Jasper, a sheepish smile covering his face. An understanding seems to dawn on the two as they switch between looking at Clarke and Wells. Clarke’s brows draw together in confusion as she looks at the boys, wondering why they’re doing that.

Monty quickly snaps out of whatever they had realized and holds out his hand, “Monty Green,” he’s wearing a red and black leather jacket over a grey shirt and has long, black hair on top of his head. Clarke already knew his name from when Jasper had said it, but shook his hand anyway. He tilts his head towards Jasper who seems to still not have stopped doing the eye thing, so Monty jabs him in the side with his elbow. Wells laughs from beside her as Jasper doubles over in pain.

“Hey! What the hell was that for?!” Jasper asks, holding his side where Monty had just hit him.

“And that’s Jasper Jordan,” Monty laughs at his friend’s exaggeration of pain. “He’s my best friend.” Monty smiles, which Clarke figured out they were probably close by the way they seem stuck to each other.

Clarke nods her head in understanding and looks to Wells, a question coming to her lips, “We are out on a supply run.” Her tall friend answers before she can even ask. He always knew what she was thinking. 

She offers to help them collect everything they can find in the small abandoned town, only running into a few walkers. As they start loading all the supplies they found into the three cars that the boys had come in, a thought comes to her mind. _Is she going with them?_ She knows Wells would want her to come with them, but she doesn’t know if she could. They haven’t really mentioned anyone other than someone named _Bellamy._ From what she can tell he makes the choices, so there could be a chance he won’t even let her stay with them if she goes. And on top of that, the only person she trusts is Wells. She knows he’d never hurt her like Cage tried to do, but that doesn’t mean the others won’t. 

She’s loading up one of the cars, placing a box into the trunk when she looks up and sees Wells leaning up against the car, “You’re thinking too loud. What’s wrong?” A small grin pulling at the end of his mouth.

She takes a deep breath and closes the trunk of the car, “I don’t know if I should come with you.” His grin quickly falls, replaced with an expression of wariness.

“What? Why wouldn’t you?” His voice a mix of agitation and confusion. Clarke drops her head and looks at her boots, “Clarke, I just got you back.” He pushes off the side of the car and joins her where she stands, placing an arm on her shoulder.

She looks up to him, trying to hide any emotion, “Do you trust these people?”

He looks into her sky blue eyes and nods, “Bellamy can be a dick sometimes, but he’s a good person and so are the rest of them. I mean, Monty and Jasper already think you’re cool as shit since you use a sword.” That brings a short laugh out of her and Wells smiles at the noise. “You don’t have to trust them. Only me.”

Clarke nods her head, “It’d be nice to actually have someone to talk to other than myself for once, anyway.” 

Wells laughs, “Yeah, talking to you for more than an hour makes my head hurt.” He brings up a hand to his head, acting like she really was hurting his head. She pushes him in the arm and laughs as he exaggerates how much the punch hurt. It felt so good to laugh. It felt so good to be with him again. She never thought she’d see him again.

_________________________________________________

**-3 WEEKS AGO -**

_Everything was going to plan, they were able to sneak out of Wells’s apartment and down the emergency stairwell without gaining any of the walkers attention. Just in case they had, Wells was in the law enforcement before the dead started walking, so they had guns if things went south. Once they got to the level where the car garage was and Clarke slowed down. She looked back to Wells, who was behind her, and looked at her with confusion written on his face because she had stopped._

_“Wells, we have no clue how many of them are in there,” pointing to her gun at the door into the garage. “If I don’t make it-”_

_Wells cuts her off, shaking his head, grabbing her shoulders, “You’re going to make it. I’m gonna get you back to your mother and father. I promise you.” Clarke looks into his dark brown eyes, finding herself believing him. Believing they’ll make it out of this alive. So, she nods and turns to the door, taking a breath, raising her pistol and flashlight._

_Wells taught her how to shoot when they were eighteen. He said, ‘You should know how to defend yourself, Clarke’ so she learned and became decently good at it. But she did prefer to use something more like a sword, a katana to be more specific. Lexa taught her a few months back. Her heart sinks at the memory._

_She shakes her head to clear her thoughts and focus on getting her and Wells to his car. She turns her head to Wells,waiting for his signal. He nods and Clarke pushes through the metal door and enters the garage, Wells hot on her tail. She scans the garage, cursing under her breath._

_There are about a dozen who just noticed their arrival that they can see with the flashlights. They had both agreed to only shoot when absolutely necessary, not wanting to waste bullets. Wells pointed to his car, which was in between where the walkers were coming and where they were at the door. They both nod, an unspoken understanding to run to the car. They both start jogging to the car, guns raised._

_She’s about a few yards from the car when Wells takes a shot. Clarke looks back and sees he’s not right behind her like she thought. He’s got his back to her shooting at walkers they hadn’t noticed were right behind them. She turns forward again and starts shooting the walkers that were getting way too close, hitting where their hearts should be. Except that’s not doing anything. Fuck, why isn’t it doing anything! She internally screams to herself. She searches through her medical knowledge and realizes it may have to be a head-shot. She starts to shoot them in the head and once she finds that’s working and takes out the walkers closest to her, she turns to scream to Wells to do the same, but it seems as though he’s already figured it out. Bodies were scattered around his feet, after he takes out a few more he looks back to Clarke._

_“Clarke, watch out!” He screams and Clarke turns around as fast as she can and finds a walker grabbing her arm. She pushes with all her strength, but it wins, falling on top of her. She has her arms pushing on its rotten skin that covers its throat, trying to keep it from biting her face off. Her ears are ringing, her blood running cold as she looks death in its face. The walker’s eyes are soulless, its teeth covered in blood, she guesses from its last meal and now she’s going to be its next._

_And then she hears a shot and the walker is laying on top of her, all of its efforts dying as a bullet goes through its head. Blood splattered all over her face, she pushes the walker off of her body and finds Wells’s hand reaching out, trying to help her up. She smiles in thanks and takes his hand._

_“Clarke, take these,” Wells says breathlessly, putting the keys to his car in her hand, eyes pleading with her. “Take these and get to the car.”_

_She’s about to ask what about him, but he grabs her shoulder, “You have to take the car and go.” Clarke feels herself shaking her head, trying to tell him she won’t leave him, but he stops her again, “We both won’t make it out of here, there’s too many, Clarke. So I need you to go.”_

_“I’m not leaving you, Wells!” She says trying to catch her breath._

_“I made you a promise.” He says, voice breaking, “So you’re going to get in that car and get the fuck out of this city and live.” Tears are freely running down her face, still shaking her head. “I need you to live.” All the fight leaving his body, “Please.”_

_Before she can say anything else he’s turning around and shooting any and all walkers he can see, “Clarke run!” He screams, voice desperate for her to do what he asks._

_She doesn’t want to leave him, knows she won’t make it without him. How is she supposed to live with herself if she leaves her best friend to die?_

_She doesn’t have time to think before Wells turns to her and shoves her shoulder in the direction of the car, “Clarke, you have to go!” His voice horse, “if not for me, then for your dad.”_

_That hits Clarke hard. He’s right. If Clarke doesn’t make it out of here, she won’t be able to protect her mom or dad. She’ll never know if they’re alive or if they survived and got out of Arkadia. So, she knows what she has to do even though it’s tearing her heart in half._

_“Okay,” Her voice comes out in a whisper as she looks into Wells’s desperate eyes. Tears are falling down her face, her lip quivering. Wells lets out a deep breath and nods, a small smile forming._

_“May we meet again.” He whispers, nodding for her to go. She can’t say it back though because saying it means she’ll never see him again. Never see her best friend again, so she nods instead._

_Then she’s turning and running towards the car, shooting walkers that seem to come out of nowhere. Wells is helping kill off any the dead she doesn't notice in time, so once she gets to the car she looks back at him and he gives her a reassuring smile. That gives her the strength she needs to get in the car and drive out into the city, leaving Wells behind. Her heart completely shatters._

_Her best friend was going to die, so she could live._

_________________________________________________

**-PRESENT-**

"If we wanna make it back to camp before dark, we better head out." Wells says, bringing her out a memory that seemed so long and just like yesterday all at once.

She nods her head and smiles then quickly walks to pick up her pack from beside the car and hopes into the one Wells is driving. Monty and Jasper both pack up too and jump in their separate cars, following after Clarke and Wells. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I think I'll be doing a Bellamy POV every 3 chapters, but I'm not sure yet. He will be introduced next chapter!! Also Wells and Clarke do not have any romantic feels for each other in this fic and there will be more flashbacks to explain why Clarke thought he was dead in the next chapter!! Leave comments with any suggestions of how I can improve this fic and make it more enjoyable.
> 
> Follow my tumbler for updates! @noragraceee


	3. The Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting out of the passenger side of Wells’s car is a girl and he’s taken back at how beautiful she is. She has long, wavy, golden hair that falls around her delicate face, almost looking like a crown. She’s wearing tight, ripped skinny jeans with a black tank top that hugs all of her curves. She’s got a pistol tucked in the front of her jeans and a sword in her hand. A mix of bad-ass and innocents all in one, she’s stunning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! So, sorry for taking longer to post this, but I'm gonna start making longer chapters. Let me know if you prefer new chapters everyday or would rather have longer ones for every few days.
> 
> Follow my tumbler for updates! @noragraceee

POV:BELLAMY

They should’ve been back by now. It’s been five hours since Wells, Monty and Jasper went on a supply run, saying they’ll be back before sun down. It’s been an hour since the sun went down and still there is no sign of them. _Fuck._ This is why Bellamy agreed that Wells go with the crazy duo, so they’d actually get the job done as _fast and safely_ as possible. 

He’s pacing the large living room of the house they found about a week ago. Calling the house is actually an understatement. _It was a fucking manison._ They had come upon it while they were out looking for supply as a whole group. Everyone agreed on staying, especially so with the promise of generators Raven found a few days ago while exploring their new found home. 

The three story mansion was almost like a safe house, like someone knew this was coming. There are high gates surrounding it, keeping the dead out and a state of the art security system Raven and Monty were able to hack to let everyone in. Raven was able to get water going through the house and just this morning got the generators working. It felt amazing to have a shower and a real meal that wasn’t cooked over a fire. Murphy was surprisingly good at cooking.

A hand on his shoulder snaps him out of his thoughts and sees the person trying to get his attention is his sister, “They’ll be back.” She tells him, a reassuring smile falling on her face. “Wells will get them back here safely.” 

When Bellamy first found Wells in the city, they didn’t get along. _At all_. Wells had been a police officer, so it was in his blood to want to take charge, but Bellamy led this group. He has since everything went to shit. They both wanted to do things a different way at first, but they had come to a mutual understanding to just want to survive and protect those in their rag tag group. Bellamy trusts Wells to bring them back. 

Before he can reply, he hears the gates that lead to the mansion open up, along with the sound of the car’s engines. He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and makes his way over to the front door to go give the group a lecture about being out there when it’s dark, but as soon as he sees them, he stops in his tracks.

Getting out of the passenger side of Wells’s car is a girl and he’s taken back at how _beautiful she is._ She has long, wavy, golden hair that falls around her delicate face, almost looking like a crown. She’s wearing tight, ripped skinny jeans with a black tank top that hugs all of her curves. She’s got a pistol tucked in the front of her jeans and a sword in her hand. A mix of bad-ass and innocents all in one, she’s stunning.

Wells and the new girl walk up to Bellamy, him still standing in the same spot a little confused on who she is and why she made his heart speed up, “Bellamy, this is Clarke,” She looks up at him, her piercing blue eyes almost knocking the breath out of him with the intensity they hold. He covers up his reaction by clearing his throat, shaking his head and looking back to Wells

“She’s the girl I told you about, my best friend,” Wells adds after seeing the confusion on his face at not recognizing the name, Wells looks back at Clarke, a soft smile covering his features. And that’s when it hit him. _This is the girl who Wells never stopped looking for._ The reason why Wells made sure he was on every supply run, so he could try and find her.

Bellamy looks back at Clarke, meeting her eyes while a smirk grew on his face, “Well then, let's introduce _the princess_ to the rest of the group.” Clarke scoffs at the new nickname and for some reason that only makes his smirk grow.

“Don’t call me that,” Rolling her eyes, annoyance evident in her voice. She turns around and is heading to help Jasper and Monty get stuff out of the car.

“She can stay here, right?” Bellamy turns to look at Wells and he already knows his answer. When they first found Wells, he was desperate to find some blonde after they’d been spit up. Even though they don’t always get along, Wells is family now. If he trusts Clarke, then Bellamy will try to, too. Plus, she’s hot and Monty and Jasper seem to already like her, the three of them laughing coming to his ears from where he stands with Wells.

“Yeah, she can stay.” Bellamy nods to Wells as the other man smiles. 

“You’re back, finally.” Raven’s voice comes from behind him, both of them turning to face her. They both nod their heads in greetings, but Raven’s eyes catch on Clarke over their shoulders, “Who’s the new chick?” Wells updates her, having the same conversation him and Bellamy had. Once he’s done he goes off back to Clarke and they start talking about something, laughing.

“I’m glad he got her back. I haven’t seen him smile this much ever.” She says lightly, poking at Bellamy’s shoulder, “And she’s hot.” They both grin at that and go over to help carry the supplies they found into the house.

POV:CLARKE

Wells was right when he said their house was _huge._ She hasn’t seen such a nice house since she was visiting her mom and dad’s, but even then their house wasn’t as big as this. Wells also mentioned they had running water, 13 bedrooms and working electricity due to some generators that a girl named Raven got working. Clarke wanted to hug the girl even though she has no idea who she is.

She still hasn’t gone inside yet and has only met one person since arriving even though she saw another girl come out of the house to talk to Bellamy. Wells leaves Clarke’s side to go and help Monty and Jasper to carry something in, while she just gazes at the house. If she’s being honest with herself, she is anxious to meet Wells’s group. She hasn’t been around this many people since the apocalypse, but guesses since they are living in a mansion, she can just explore the grounds if she gets too overwhelmed. If they’re all as enthusiastic as Monty and Jasper, that’ll probably be in the first 10 minutes. 

A voice breaks her out of her thoughts, “So you’re the girl Wells was looking for,” She turns to see a girl no older than Clarke, in a red bomber jacket, tight jeans( a gun tucked into them, similar to her own) and beautiful long brown hair, slicked back into a ponytail. She’s got a sharp jawline, and pretty eyes. _Just the type she’d go for if they were at a bar and walkers weren’t eager to eat them._ She pushes the thought away as quickly as it came.

“Raven Reyes,” she says giving Clarke a once over, and it causes her to blush because fuck, she hasn’t flirted with anyone since Lexa.

“Clarke Griffin.” She returns in kind.

“Well, Clarke Griffin, welcome to the ragtag group of delinquents,” She smirks at the blonde.

“Delinquents? And you’re sure Wells is with you guys?” Clarke asks sarcastically.

“We are working on trying to get him to loosen up,” Clarke finds a laugh bubble in her chest, trying to imagine Wells not so serious all the time. “My guess is you’ll be more fun than him.” Raven winks.

Clarke smiles in return and Raven offers to help her with her pack and get her inside to meet everyone. It feels good to just talk to a pretty girl and not worry about dying constantly, being on your own constantly takes a toll on you.

When the girls walk in through the front door, Clarke’s mouth waters at the smell of something being cooked, but she doesn’t have time to figure out what because she sees everyone looking at her. The house has a completely open layout, so you can see everywhere around the living room and kitchen at the front door and vise versa.Monty and Jasper are sitting on a couch with a blonde sitting close to Monty, a few unfamiliar people scattered around the kitchen and one leaning against a wall. They one against the wall she can quickly identify as Bellamy, his dark curls and broad shoulders hard to not recognize. He’s staring at her with such an intensity that she wants to drop her eyes, but she’s too stubborn for that. And apparently he is too.

Their eyes are brought to Wells when he clears his throat and addresses the group, “This is Clarke Griffin,” the whole group seems to understand something, small smiles lighting up some of their faces. It confuses Clarke, her brows scrunching up when something Raven had said comes to mind, _‘So you’re the girl Wells was looking for’_. That’s a conversation she’s going to have to have with Wells later. 

“Clarke, this is Harper,” He points to the blonde girl sitting next to Monty, “she’s our best sniper.” Then he points to a man who’s cooking in the kitchen, “That’s Murphy, our best cook and the biggest asshole,” The man mocks hurt, pressing his hand to his chest acting like that was the worst thing anyone has ever said to him.

“I’m way more than just a cook and an asshole!” Murphy says, and the group laughs at that, shaking their heads.

“Anyway,” Wells continues and points at a couple who are sitting on bar stools that overlook where Murphy is putting together a meal, “That’s Lincoln,” the muscular man gives a curt nod in hello, “And Octavia.” She can tell without Wells’s narration that Octavia and Bellamy are related somehow. She shares the same look of determination as him, and intense gazes. They both have dark hair and similar noses. Both completely and utterly gorgeous. “Lincoln is the most resourceful person you’ll ever meet and Octavia is like a fucking ninja.” The dark haired beauty grins at that.

“That means don’t fuck with me.” Clarke grins back at her.

“Actually, Octavia,” Jasper pitches in, “Clarke has a katana, you might not wanna fuck with her.” He laughs, Monty and Wells along with him. 

“Sounds like a challenge,” Octavia winks. Clarke can tell they’re going to get along, mostly due to the fact that she reminds her of Lexa and that brings her some peace. She hasn’t given Lexa much thought unless it’s late at night and misses the way they used to be able to lay in bed all day and had nothing to do, but kiss each other breathless.

“Then you’ve got Miller,” Wells adds to the introduction and points to a tan man who’s in a conversation with Bellamy along the wall. He looks at Clarke and gives a curt nod, same as Lincoln, “Along with Harper, he’s our best shot. You already know Raven, Jasper and Monty, our brains of the group.” She smiles at them as Wells continues, “And you already know Bellamy. Our jackass of a leader.” Bellamy smirks at that.

“We're all still alive, aren’t we?” Octavia rolls her eyes.

“Just give yourself all the credit, why don’t you big brother.” Ah, so there’s the relation. They’re brother and sister. 

They all seem to fall back into their conversations with one another, laughing. It feels surreal to be in a place like this, after everything. She feels guilty that she gets to experience this after everything she’s done. _Leaving Wells, killing Cage--_

Her thoughts are cut off when someone places a hand on her lower back, it almost feels like it's branding her, “I’ll show you to your room, Princess.” His raspy voice comes in her ear, where he stands next to her, leading her up the stairs and away from the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!! Leave comments and kudos if you did.
> 
> Follow my tumbler for updates! @noragraceee


	4. Let Loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke looks to Bellamy, his eyes already on her and he looks a little shocked but there's desire there more than anything. He clears his throat and shuffles a little, Clarke the only one noticing the move. This time she's the one to smirk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about some season one delinquents and some booze!!

Once they’re at the top of the stairs, she’s able to clear her head from his scent and turns to look him in the eye, “I thought I told you not to call me that.” The announce evident in her tone.

Bellamy grins ear to ear, “I think the name suits you.”

“And why’s that?” She questions.

“Because you look like one,” His grin still lingering. “Well, you do when you’re not carrying a sword.”

“Whatever,” She huffs out, rolling her eyes and heads down a hallway, no idea where she’s going.

“Wrong way, Princess!” He shoots at her. Clarke flips him the bird and continues down the same way she’s going. His chuckle echoes through the hallway and for some reason, it makes her smile.

Clarke eventually had found an empty room, dropped her pack and fell on the queen sized bed that lay in the middle of the room. The room itself is quite big, a door that leads to a modern bathroom, a TV hung on the wall opposite of her new bed. Under the TV is a big dresser filled with clothes.

The bed is all white and feels so soft under her calloused fingers, pillows that feel like clouds. But she knows something that might feel even better.

She gets out of the bed and strolls over to the bathroom, fresh, white towels in a closet close to the tile, standing shower. She kicks off her worn down boots, throws her shirt and bra somewhere back towards the door that leads back into the bedroom. She makes her way out of her remanding clothes and opens the glass door that leads to the massive shower. Clarke turns on the shower and the sound of running water brings a huge smile to her face. She just stands in the spray of the warming up water, letting all the sweat, blood and tears melt off her body and go down the drain. 

_______________________________________

**-ONE YEAR AGO-**

_"You should learn how to fight." Clarke slowly lowers her lip gloss from where she was applying it and looks at the mirror where her girlfriend leans against the doorway looking at her._

_Clarke huffs out a laugh, but when Lexa's face doesn't show any sign of amusement she quickly adds, "Wait… You’re serious?”_

_“Clarke, it’s important for one to be able to defend themselves,” Lexa shrugs. “I can’t always be there to protect you.”_

_She’s referring to the other night at their favorite bar, Grounders, where some ass-hat was not taking the hint. Clarke had pushed him off, but when he came back Lexa punched him the face. Her girlfriend was a complete and total bad ass, she had to admit. She had learned to fight when she was younger, both her parents being in the Army and all. She’s taken up teaching self-defense classes at a local gym in her spare time._

_“Babe, if this is about that dude from Grounders-” Lexa comes up behind her, pulling Clarke back against her chest, cutting her off with a consuming kiss._

_“I want you to be safe.” She adds quietly, a small smile forming on her pink lips. “Just come to one class, please.”_

_Clarke nods, giving her a chaste kiss._

_“Okay.”_

_Lexa beams at her, turning her around to get another kiss, “But I’m not learning how to use that stupid sword.”_

_Lexa’s laugh is small, but makes butterflies erupt in Clarke’s stomach. “It’ll grow on you.”_

_They fall back into their bedroom, any plans for that evening forgotten._

_-_

_It turns out Clarke is actually pretty good at fighting. Lexa and Wells can still kick her ass, but she’s getting there._

_It's been about a month since they had the conversation of Clarke going to a self-defense class and she's got to admit. It's kind of fun. She’s able to get all her stress out by punching things, it helps. When she admitted to Wells that it's hard to get through a class without banging Lexa, (She looks unbelievably good when she's fighting, don't judge.) He kindly offered to start helping her learn. Whether it was because he actually wanted to help or because he was sick of hearing her talk about her sex life all the time is unknowen. But she takes him up on his offer, so they start training once a week. It was hard finding time in her and Wells's busy schedules, but they've made it work. Lexa misses Clarke coming to her classes, but they both agreed that it would be better for their tolerance when it came to keeping it professional in the gym. Plus they still train together when they both have free time, Lexa always liking to see her progress._

_“Okay, so I want to try fighting with these,” Lexa’s voice brings her back from her thoughts. The brunette has two swords in her hands, holding one out for Clarke. She’s smirking as Clarke groans._

_“So, we’re sword fighting now? What is this… the 1800’s?”_

_Lexa tosses the sword to Clarke, wiggling her eyebrow. “It’s not just any sword. It’s a katana.” Her girlfriend replies enthusiastically._

_“I thought I said no swords.” Clarke rolls her eyes._

_“You never know what could happen. We could find ourselves in the middle of an apocalypse.” her lover jokes, circling around Clarke with her sword at the ready. “You never know.”_

_“Well then we must be ready.” She grins and makes her move._

_______________________________________

**-PRESENT-**

A knock on the door brings Clarke out of her little trip down memory lane.

"Shit" She huffs, shutting off the water and wrapping a towel around her wet body. She rushes to the door prepared to be told the dead are surrounding the house or someone is hurt.

She opens the door to a grinning Raven, giving her a once over. "I see you've found the shower." Clarke huffs out a relieved laugh, glad nothings happened.

"Yeah, I needed one."

"Well once you're done freshening up," Raven's eyes scan down her body again, Clarke blushes."Monty and Jasper found some booze and what better way to welcome you then getting wasted."

"Be down in 10," Clarke smiles and Raven makes her way down the hall.

She quickly dries off and grabs some clothes from the dresser. She'd prefer to not be covered in the sweat and blood from her clothes she's been wearing for a month, so why not use the ones that were already here. She pulls on a black lace bra and a matching pair of underwear, a white t-shirt that doesn't really fit her so it's falling off her shoulder. She finds some jeans that surprisingly fit her and makes her way down stairs. She leaves her katana in her room, but puts her pistol tucked into her jeans. She'd rather be safe than sorry.

She makes her way to the living area where there's upbeat music playing quietly and the group as scattered around the space.

"Clarke!" An obviously drunken Jasper runs up to her, pulling her to where there are bottles of tequila on the marbled kitchen island. "It's about time you came down!" 

"Jasper, she was upstairs for like 20 minutes," Wells laughs, joining them at the island.

"20 minutes too long," Monty adds from where he's twirling around Harper.

"Someone gets me!"

"How exactly are you this drunk in that 20 minutes while I was gone?" Clarke questions the boy.

"He has no tolerance that's how," Murphy comes over and pours himself a drink, Miller nodding in agreement. "What about you?" He points his glass at her.

Before she can answer Wells chimes in, "Clarke used to be a major party girl back in college." He laughs at her, Clarke hitting his arm.

"I believe when I see it." A deep voice that belongs to Bellamy comes from across the room, slowly making his way over. He has a smirk playing on his stupidly handsome face that makes her own face heat up.

"I agree!" Jasper slurs. "It's getting boring being the only one drunk."

"Never stopped you before," Octavia laughs, making her way into the living area with Lincoln by her side. "I say we play a drinking game."

"O..." Bellamy starts, but his little sister cuts him off before he has the chance to suggest for her to not drink.

"Bell, it's literally the apocalypse. A little fun would be nice." She shrugs.

"Octavia is right." Raven helps the girl out, hoping up from her spot on the couch and joining the others. "Let's play."

The cheers from the rest of the group show they're in and Bellamy huffs in defeat of trying to keep his sister sober. Everyone gathers around the living room taking bottles of booze on their ways, some sitting on the couches and others on the floor when there's no more room. Clarke stays back looking at the group laughing together as they try and agree on a game. They seem so... _carefree._ It's hard for Clarke to join in on their enthusiasm as much as she wants to. She hasn't seen this many people alive, let alone laughing and getting drunk in months. There's a loaning in her gut to go join them, but something's holding her back.

"I know it can be overwhelming at first," Wells reads her mind, putting a hand on her shoulder and breaking her out of her thoughts. "It was for me when I first met them all. But they're good people, Clarke." She must've not noticed him stay behind to talk to her.

"I just don't know what to do," She huffs out, moving her eyes to Wells's. 

"Let loose." He smiles reassuringly. "You're not by yourself anymore. We're in a safe place. Have some fun while you still can."

She nods and makes her way over to the group, sitting on Raven's left and Wells on her right. 

"How about Never Have I Ever?" Monty joins into the debate on what to play.

Everyone agrees and instead of holding fingers up, they'll take a shot. Murphy pours a shot for everyone while Jasper takes the honor of asking the first question.

"Okay party people! Never have I ever... killed a Walker." He says, laughing like he's an evil, drunk mastermind. Everyone but Clarke takes a shot, murmuring how it was a 'low blow _'_ and sarcastically saying it was a ' _smart play_ '. Bellamy smirks at her when he sees she hasn't taken hers yet, something like a challenge sparkling in his chocolaty, brown eyes. So she shoots him an unimpressed look and throws her shot back. The tequila burns down her throat, but she doesn't take her eyes off Bellamy as she sets down her glass and licks her lips. His eyes seem to follow the movement of her tongue and she feels something spike in her stomach. _Dammit, she must really need to get laid if this has an affect on her_. When Walkers are roaming around, getting off doesn't seem like the main priority.

Someone refills the glasses and another person asks a question. Something along the lines of _'Never have I ever kissed someone.'_ And once again everyone takes a shot. As the game goes on Clarke starts to lean onto Raven the more she drinks and the same for the other girl. Casual touches here and there, but nothing too major. Clarke wouldn't be mad if anything came from tonight. She can tell Raven is the kind of girl who doesn't do more than sex and that's something Clarke needs right now. Feelings in this world are too complicated.

Wells seems to catch the mood between the girls and winks at Clarke, "Never have I ever... been with a girl." Monty, Jasper, Bellamy, Wells, and Lincoln take a shot.

Clarke catches how Miller doesn't take a shot and Clarke wiggles her eyebrow at him, "I play for the other team." He admits gruffly.

"Well you're missing out." Clarke winks.

"Agreed." Raven adds and both girls take a shot. Everyone laughs and cheers, expect one.

Clarke looks to Bellamy, his eyes already on her and he looks a little shocked but there's desire there more than anything. He clears his throat and shuffles a little, Clarke the only one noticing the move. This time she's the one to smirk. 

Someone says something about dancing, but she's not really sure who. The alcohol seems to really go into effect when she stands up to join the others. She stumbles a bit, but someone catches her by the waist and pulls her to their chest before she falls.

"Careful there, princess." His voice rumbles against her as he holds her close, his breath hot on her neck. "I thought Wells said you knew how to party?"

She grabs his chest, the feel of him against her sparking something in her tummy (she blames it on the gin), "I do... just wait and see." She pushes off from him and heads to where everyone is dancing together, feeling his eyes burn into her back as she goes. The music somehow got louder than it was before, _Talking Body_ starting to play. One of her favorites. 

Raven slides up to her and they start dancing together, bodies close.

_Bed, stay in bed_

_The feeling of your skin locked in my head_

_Smoke smoke me broke_

_I don't care, I'm down for what you want_

The music sings out, her limbs lighter than what they were minutes ago. Her back against Raven as they move together in beat. _Fuck, she missed letting go._

_Day drunk into the night, wanna keep you here_

_'Cause you dry my tears_

_Yeah, summer loving and fights_

_How it is for us, and it's all because_

Clarke opens her eyes and immediately they're dawn to Bellamy. He's watching her like a hawk as she and Raven grid together on the beat. She grins at him and turns to Raven abruptly, kissing her. Raven kisses back fiercely, hands flying into Clarke's hair pulling her closer. It feels so good to feel another person's touch like this after not having any for a month. They break apart for air and Raven smirks at her, whispering in her ear to meet her upstairs in 5 minutes. Clarke nods and the beautiful girl heads up the stairs, winking at Clarke. No one seems to have noticed what happened, everyone in their own drunken haze except for Bellamy.

Clarke turns and walks to him, his jaw dropped slightly, "Told you so." She says, her voice deeper than usual. She walks past him and grabs another bottle of tequila and heads towards the stairs. She knows he watches her the whole way up.

-

POV: BELLAMY

Bellamy knew Clarke was hot, but last night was a completely different story.

The way she danced with Raven, her top falling off and showing her shoulders and the tops of her breasts was killing him. Then they kissed and his breath caught in his throat, he couldn't stop watching. Clarke knew it, too. It took everything in him to not go and intervene, but he figured he'd let her have her fun with someone else. For now, anyway. 

A snarling Walker breaks him out of his thoughts. He's out on a run around the estate, something he's been doing every morning since they got here. He decided since everyone would be nursing some pretty serious hangovers, he'd go ahead and take his time. He runs along the eight foot wall that protects the area and that's how he hears the Walker drifting by. It's normal by now to hear them, so he never really thinks twice about it. 

Bellamy hates the fact that it's something that's just normal to him. That it's something his sister is used to. That they will always have to live their lives in fear and always focusing on surviving. It feels good though to know they have some peace in this estate. For however long they have it, that is. 

He's been out for an hour or so and decided to head back to the house to discuss their plan for the next supply run. Not that they need it but just in case. When he gets close to the mansion, he notices two people training. He figures it's Octavia and Lincoln since Lincoln has been training with her since the world decided to end. But as he approaches the pair, he notices it's Wells and Clarke. Wells has her pinned and says something to her, not loud enough for him to hear but Clarke smirks and suddenly Wells is on his chest in a second. Clarke has his arm against his back, pushing his face into the ground. She twists his arm and he taps out and she jumps in victory. 

"I told you I'd beat your ass!" Clarke beams with her win.

"Yeah, whatever. It won't happen again," He huffs and she laughs at him.

They haven't noticed his arrival, but he stares at Clarke in a tight black tank top and spandex. _This girl is trying to kill him_. 

Clarke seems to feel his eyes on her and says something to Wells and then walks over to Bellamy.

"You wanna have a try? I'd love to beat your ass too," She grins at him as he huffs out a laugh.

"You talk big game, Princess." She rolls her eyes.

"If you call me that one more time then I will take even more pleasure in beating your ass."

"Whatever you say..." He walks past her about to enter the house and calls over his shoulder, "Princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I thought there should be some fun before a storm... stay tuned!!! Hope you guys enjoyed. 
> 
> SIDE NOTE- The mansion in this fic is referring to Becca's mansion with a few added updates, of course.


	5. Keep The Living Away And The Dead At Bay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Not we," Clarke takes a shuddering breath and meets his eyes once again, determination etched into her soft features. Bellamy feels his brow draw together in confusion before she clarifies, "Me. I know a way to get in and out, but I won't be able to do it unless it's just me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves!! Okay, sorry this took me forever to post but here is a 25k long chapter and I hope y'all enjoy!!!

"Hey," Wells's voice comes quietly as he takes a seat beside her where Clarke is sitting outside on the grass in front of the house. "I was wondering where you were."

"Mmm," She hums as she continues to stare up at the clear night sky. It's the second night Clarke has been here yet it feels familiar like she's known everyone forever. It's a nice feeling to have. But her mind has been fuzzy all night with questions she's been meaning to ask Wells.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Wells knocks his shoulder against her own, a tiny smile making its way across his face.

But Clarke's expression stays serious as she looks him in the eye, "How'd you make it out Wells? How are you still alive?" Her voice cracking on the last word.

"Clarke..." His eyes soften as he watches her stoic resolve crumble.

"You were dead," A tear falls without her permission. "I left you to die."

Wells wipes the tear off her face, keeping his hand there as if it'll convince her more of what he's going to say.

"If you hadn't left we'd both be dead," She shakes her head as more tears fall. "You'd be dead, Clarke."

Her voice trembles, "I went back to find them." Wells nods his head in understanding of who she means. "I needed to see that my mother and father were okay." She can't keep back the sob that crashes through her body at the memory of seeing her home. Her _family._

_________________________________

 **-TWO WEEKS AGO-** ****

_Drive. Eat. Sleep._

_Drive. Eat. Sleep._

_That’s all Clarke has done since she left Wells in Polis. Since she left him to die. It’s all she can manage to do at this point. She has no more tears left, just a hole in her chest and an vacant passenger seat. Both where her best friend should be. The guilt still pools in her stomach, but numbness is what she’s most accustomed to at this point. She misses him. She misses Lexa. She itches for the stress of her job, sleeping in a bed, for Chinese take out. She longs for the life before the infection took over everything and everyone._

_Clarke was lucky to find some gas cans in the back of a few abandoned cars, helping her make her way to Arkadia. To her family. Well, what’s left of her family. It’s all Clarke has left at this point. She has no idea if they’re still alive, but if she doesn’t hope for something then she’ll end up like the infected. And that’s not going to happen, not when Wells died so she could make it. Her parents are smart, they would know how to survive._

_It took longer than she expected to make it to Arkadia. She had to take a different route than usual due to the hundreds of cars that were lined along the highway, blocking her way out. Clarke doesn’t have a plan for once she reaches her family home, just to get her mom and dad out._

_She gets to her neighborhood and she feels like she can’t breathe. Her lungs stop working, throat closing up causing her to not to be able to take an actual breath. Tears she didn’t know she had left are stinging her eyes._

_All the houses are gone. All of them. Nothing but ashes of the homes where people she called friends lived. It looks like a bomb was dropped on the neighborhood, destroying everything. Clarke drives towards her house, hoping that maybe what caused the other houses to burn didn’t affect hers. Didn’t kill her dad. Didn’t rip the only people she had left in her life away from her. That hope vanishes once she turns onto her street._

_The houses on this street met the same fate as all the others she had seen. All destroyed._

_She opens the door of the car and falls onto the street, crawling over to the ashes of her home. Of her family. A sob rips through her body, tears streaming down her face. She’s hysterical, her body failing to function with the discovery of everything she has ever known being burnt to a crisp._

_They’re all gone. Everything is all gone._

_________________________________

**-PRESENT-**

Clarke cries into the safety of Wells's arms. She weeps for the people she's lost and the lives she taken. She sheds tears for the person she use to be, the person she's become and the things she's had to do to survive. She cries and cries for the world her and her friends have been forced to live in. Her whole body hurts as she sobs, letting everything she's felt for the last month release. Wells whispers sweet nothings as he holds her, letting her know they'll be okay.

She feels his tears leak onto her shoulder, too.

-

"I say a few of us go for a week and try to find some ammo," Wells pitches into the discussion. 

They're talking about what to do for their next supply run, their most needed item being ammunition. They've been running low ever since they made it to the mansion and when Wells, Monty and Jasper went for the last run they were supposed to be looking for some. Instead they brought back a certain fierce blonde who made his head spin. Not that he's complaining. But when it comes to surviving in an apocalypse caused by flesh-eating monsters, he'd like to have more than enough firepower. 

"Wells, we don't have the gas for that." Raven huffs, crossing her arms. "And even if we did, we'd have to split the rounds between the people who stay here and go. Which wouldn't give anyone enough protection if something were to happen."

Bellamy rubs his face with a rough hand and glances at Clarke. She's been oddly quiet this entire meeting which concerns Bellamy. She's usually dishing out strong opinions and good solutions when it comes to making decisions for the group. It's something he's become fond of and appreciates. It's nice to have someone who helps shoulder the hard choices of survival. He wonders what's got her brow knitted in frustration and her blue eyes distant. His concerns only grow.

Something crosses her face, replacing the frustration with an emotion more like determination.

Clarke clears her throat, "Uh, Octavia can I speak to you for a minute?"

His little sister seems almost as surprised as everyone else that Clarke is asking for her, but she nods her head and the pair exit the office they've been in for the last hour.

Bellamy looks to Lincoln with his brow raised, but he seems just as confused.

-

An hour after their meeting, Bellamy is outside walking around the walls to make sure nothing can get into their safe place. He doesn't think a Walker could bust through, but at this point he has no idea what could happen so he'd rather be safe than sorry.

"Bellamy, we need to talk," Comes Clarke's voice from behind him. Her tone is so matter-of-fact that he already knows it's about business.

"So talk," He raises an eyebrow playfully. 

"I have an idea about how to get bullets." He nods, signaling for her to continue. "Before I got here, I had passed by a factory. It's no more than two days' walk from here." Her face is expressionless.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" He asks confused on why she's just now saying something.

"Because..." Her eyes drop from his face to the ground. "It's surrounded by Walkers."

"Then how are we-"

"Not we," Clarke takes a shuddering breath and meets his eyes once again, determination etched into her soft features. Bellamy feels his brow draw together in confusion before she clarifies, " _Me_. I know a way to get in and out, but I won't be able to do it unless it's just me."

"What are you talking about? You can't walk into a herd of Walkers by yourself!" He feels anger crawl into his veins at the thought of her trying to pull something so reckless and stupid.

Clarke shakes her head, "Bellamy, you don't understand. I've done this before. I can-"

" _No_." His taut voice cuts her off. "We will find another way to get the ammo. End of discussion." 

_"End of discussion?"_ She narrows her eyes at him. "I'm giving you away to get bullets and you won't even consider it?"

"There is nothing to consider if it's a stupid idea." His jaw clenches.

"Bellamy, let me do this. We have no idea what could happen here and if something did then we wouldn't be able to protect everyone." She points to the house where all they're friends are. "I know what I'm doing."

"I said no." His tone evident that he was having this conversation.

He makes his way to the house with the intention to grab Octavia and see if this was what they're conversation had been about earlier. Once he makes his way towards his sister, it seems like she already knows what Bellamy is going to say, so she just follows after him into a random room downstairs. Bellamy knows Octavia can tell he's angry, if the way she seems to shift her weight back and forth is anything to go by.

Octavia is the first to break the tense silence, "I take it Clarke told you?"

"Why would you even entertain her idea if it's suicide?" Bellamy questions slowly.

"Because it's the best chance we have, Bellamy." Octavia reasons.

He shakes his head, "No, O. It's the best way to get her _killed_."

"And if a herd comes through? If another group wants what we have?" Her eyebrows raise as she throws theoretical situations at him. "Bell, we are sitting ducks here without ammo. Clarke knows how to solve this."

"How can Clarke going into a herd of Walkers solve anything?" He asks, anger still clear in his tone.

"What she's planning on doing is something she's done before and it _worked."_ Octavia steps closer to her brother," I wouldn't just help Clarke out if I didn't believe she could pull this off."

He knows Octavia believes that so he asks, "What was her plan?" 

Octavia grimaces, "Don't freak out..." 

_________________________________

**-TWO WEEKS AGO-**

_Clarke is sitting on a hill that overlooks the city of Arkiadia. The sun is just starting to graze the tops of the skyscrapers making the sky turn a beautiful shade of orange. This is where she used to go when the world seemed too big growing up. When Clarke and her mom got into a fight about her future or when she was just so stressed she couldn't think, she came here. It brings her some peace to know this place wasn't blown up like everywhere else around the city._

_Clarke closes her eyes, trying to make sense of why someone would do that to the area. She doesn't think some random group of survivors would gain anything from something like that and Walkers eat things, they don't set them on fire. Clarke takes a deep breath and opens her eyes, looking back at the city. Who the hell did this?_

_Footsteps behind her have Clarke grabbing her gun and spinning around to face a man in a military uniform. His hands are raised in a form of surrender, not moving any closer towards Clarke. She has her gun pointed towards his face and by the looks of it, he's no more than forty-five. His hair is longer than a buzz-cut but still short with dirty blonde color._

_"Who the hell are you?" Her voice rips through the silence, sounding rough from how hard she had been crying just a few hours earlier._

_"Lieutenant Carl Emerson." Clarke lowers her gun just slightly. "I'm not here to hurt you." His voice was everything but reassuring._

_She eyes his gun that is strapped to his leg,"What do you want?"_

_"I'm here to find survivors and bring them back to my camp," Emerson answers, face not revealing anything._

_"Why should I believe anything you say?"_

_"Because," The lieutenant takes a stop forward as Clarke's grip tightens on her pistol. "If I was going to hurt you, I would've done it before you had the chance to notice I was here." He raises an eyebrow at her gun that's still pointed at him. She slowly moves it down to her side, not wanting to put it all the way into her waist band just in case._

_Clarke nods her head and Emerson takes the queue and heads back in the direction he was coming from, "Follow me.”_

_________________________________

**-PRESENT-**

Clarke is tucking her gun away in her jeans when a knock on the door frame to her room causes her to look up. She finds Bellamy leaning against the door, his hands in his pockets and his chocolate brown eyes roaming over her form.

"Here to tell me how stupid I am again?" An ill-concealed annoyance in her voice. She looks back at her pack that's on top of her bed, so she doesn't have to hold Bellamy's intense gaze.

"No, I'm here to tell you not to go." The rawness in the way he said that makes Clarke slowly meet him once again. All the rage he seemed to have at her plan earlier was faded.

"Bellamy-"

"Just listen to me," He walks right to where Clarke is standing. "I know you think you're doing what is best for the group, but what will happen if something goes wrong? What will we do then?"

They're so close that she can see the panic in his eyes, the freckles that dot his face like the consolations. She wants to trace her fingers along them, memorize them so she can erase them and then draw them back. She fiddles with her father's watch he gave her years ago to lessen the urge. 

"I can do this." Clarke doesn't know if she's trying to convince him or herself more.

They stare into each other's eyes, sky blue meeting earthy brown. He's looking at her like he's trying to find something hidden that'll answer whatever question is running through his head. He seems to find it after what feels like an eternity or maybe it was a few seconds. He nods and she lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Okay."

-

I can do this." Clarke doesn't know if she's trying to convince him or herself more.

They stare into each other's eyes, sky blue meeting earthy brown. He's looking at her like he's trying to find something hidden that'll answer whatever question is running through his head. He seems to find it after what feels like an eternity or maybe it was a few seconds. He nods and she lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Okay."

The next morning she's about to leave when someone grabs her arm.

"Clarke," She turns around and is faced with Wells's worried face. "Clarke, let me go with you. I just got you back-"

"Wells, you know I can't let you go with me." He shakes his head and tries to argue, but she cuts him off again. "If something happens, it's better if it's only one of us."

"How will we know if you made it?" She gives a half-hearted smile at that and nods her head towards where Raven is opening up the gates for her departure. 

"Raven hooked up a long range walkie-talkie so I can update you guys," She raps Wells in a tight hug. "I'll be back soon," She promises.

And with that she makes her way to the gate and signals for Raven to open it up. Clarke takes a deep breath and looks back at the house where her friends were, but her eyes caught on to one person in specific. Bellamy had his arms across his chest and was watching Clarke thoughtfully. She turns back to the gate before she can let his eyes convince her to stay, to find another way. But Clarke knows by doing this by herself, she'll be able to ensure everyone else's protection and to it quicker. 

And if something goes wrong then no one has to pay for her mistake. She's going on foot and only has two rounds for her pistol and has her katana. So she won't waste gas or many bullets if something does go south. 

Clarke only has this plan because of someone she once decided to follow and shouldn't have.

 _The only way to get past the Biters is to smell like one._ The memory clawing at her like it was yesterday.

_________________________________

**-TWO WEEKS AGO-**

_Clarke and Emerson have been walking for about two hours since he found her and neither of them have spoken much. It's odd for Clarke to be in another person's presents after a week of being alone. She makes sure she stays behind him so she can see if he tries to make a move for his gun that's attached to his leg._

_After another thirty minutes of walking through the woods, Clarke speaks up, "Where the hell are we going?"_

_"You'll see when we get there." Is his only response and it infuriates her to no end._ Why wouldn't he just tell her?

_Clarke's thoughts are interrupted when she hears snarling that she knows only comes from the dead. She slips her gun out from where it's holstered in her ripped jeans and prepares to shoot if necessary. Emerson hears the movement and turns to look at her._

_Once he sees she's got her gun out he says, "You won't be needing that."_

_Confusion takes over her face and before she can say anything the lieutenant turns around and stabs a Walker in it's head before she even noticed it was there. He gets down on his knees and takes his knife and starts gutting the Walker._

_"What the hell are you doing?!" She whispers shouts at the madman, not wanting to see if the Walker had any friends nearby._

_Emerson let's out a sigh as if letting her know what's happening is the worst thing to ever happen to him. "It's the only way to get back into my camp." He continues to gut the Walker as if that was helpful at all._

_"How does tearing it up help anything?"_

_He stops his work and looks back at her, " We use the Biters as a wall to keep the living away and the dead at bay. The only way to get past the Biters is to smell like one. We smell alive, they smell dead. So we cover ourselves in this," He holds up the guts from the Walker, "so we can get in."_

_Clarke is hesitant at first until another thought hits her._ What do I have to lose? _She's lost Wells, her mother, her father, her home. She has no idea if Lexa is alive or if she'll even make it another week. So she drops down on the opposite side of Emerson, the walker in between them and starts rubbing guts along her clothes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Clarke is going to go into a Walker infested factor... DUN DUN DUN. Will she make it? Will she really be by herself? What'll happen to the mansion while she's gone?? We will see in the next chapter!!!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed <3

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should continue!! If so I'll make sure to update daily.
> 
> Follow my tumbler for updates! @noragraceee


End file.
